ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
U-Killersaurus
is a powerful choju, probably among Yapool's strongest, it later evolves into . It first appeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. Subtitles: *U-Killersaurus: *U-Killersaurus Neo: History Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers First Battle Against the Ultra Warriors At the beginning of the movie, U-Killersaurus is seen fighting against the Ultra Brothers; Ace, Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Jack on the Moon. However, U-Killersaurus is able to overpower the four Ultra Brothers with its strength. When the Ultra Brothers combined their beams into one, U-Killersaurus takes flight and dodges their combination beam and flys towards the Earth. While fighting on space, as the Ultras tried to use their Ultra Beams, Ultraman warned them if it misses, it will directly hit Earth. As a result, U-Killersaurus took the chance and grab the Ultras with his tentacles until Ultraman uses his Ultra-Slash to free them. After Ultraman and Seven weakened the Choju, Ace and Jack blast it down towards the sea of Earth with their Metallium Ray and Specium Ray respectively. The four Ultra Brothers then sealed Yapool and U-Killersaurus with their Final Cross Shield. Revival and Destruction Twenty years later, the seal of U-Killersaurus become undone thanks to Alien Guts and Alien Nackle. Yapool revived as well, later U-Killersaurus killed Alien Nackle, which is supposedly their ally but Yapool revealed they are nothing than just pawns. The Choju then proceeds to evolve into U-Killersaurus and overpowers the Ultra Brothers and Mebius. Until Taro and Zoffy arrival to restore the energies of the Ultras, they managed to fight on par with the Choju by using their beams and slash attacks. When Mebius about to use his Mebium Shoot, the Choju (Yapool) shows that he held Aya hostages and then blasted the latter with his Killer Eye Ray and holding Mebius on the ground with mandibles and prepares to use his ultimate attack on Mebius. Though suceeded in using his ultimate attack, the Ultra Brothers then fuses with Mebius and transforms into Mebius Infinity. U-Killersaurus Neo then crumbled to dust after Mebius Infinity uses his Cosmos Miracle Attack and dashing into his body and saving Aya. Trivia *U-Killersaurus's roar was later reused for King Pandon. *According to the final cutscene of Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0, its full name is . Data - Neo= U-Killersaurus Neo :;Stats *Height: 303 m *Weight: 939,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Clawed Tentacles: In addition to its original tentacles, U-Killersaurus is equipped with several more on its back. **Feeler Shock: U-Killersaurus Neo can fire a red beam of energy from his tentacles. This beam is strong enough to virtually destroy nearly any opponent in one hit. * : When needed, U-Killersaurus Neo can fire beams of blue energy from his eyes. The exact strength of these beams is unknown. * : U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with a powerful energy cannon on its belly. This cannon can fire a beam of energy of unknown strength. * : U-Killersaurus Neo's strongest attack, the death beam is fired from between its mandibles and can virtually vaporize the strongest of opponents in a single hit. If his mandibles aren't out of the way when fired, they will also be completely vaporized. * : U-Killersaurus is able to fire the larger spikes on its side, in addition to its original spikes. *Mandibles: U-Killersaurus Neo has a very large set of powerful, crushing mandibles on the front half of his body. U-Killersaurus Neo Clawed Tentacles.png|Clawed Tentacles U-Killersaurus Neo Feeler Shock.png|Feeler Shock U-Killersaurus Neo Killer Eye Ray.png|Killer Eye Ray U-Killersaurus Neo Dynamite Eraser.png|Dynamite Eraser U-Killersaurus Neo Saurus-Full Blast.png|Saurus-Full Burst U-Killersaurus Neo Killer Warheads.png|Killer Warheads U-Killersaurus Neo Mandibles.png|Mandibles - Plasma= Plasma Killersaurus :;Stats *Origin: Unknown planet where Plasma Verokron was destroyed :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Plasma Killersaurus can travel through space at his leisure. *Plasma Soul Generation: It is unknown if it actually created the substance or if the pieces just fell of, but the planet sized monster caused the spread of the mineral Plasma Soul and the appearance of more Plasma Monsters. *Endurance: Though not specifically stated but, due to the fact that it is a mutated U-Killersaurus and that it survived the crushing weight and height of a planet's innards. It is assumed Plasma Killersaurus hold great durability and/or resistance. }} Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier U-Killersaurus returns as in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier VEROKRON Hunting. After defeating Plasma Verokron, the Rush Hunters returned to the Hunter Station while greeted by a cheering crowd. However they then witnessed the destruction of the planet they were fighting on, discovering that it was the home of Plasma Killersaurus. The titanic beast took of through the cosmos, spreading Plasma Soul around the cosmos and the appearance of more Plasma Monsters. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Baltan Battler・Barel, Guts Gunner・Garm, and Magma Master Magna were secretly went to a planet filled with lava and a surface just like our Moon to find and hunt Plasma Killersaurus. Shortly after discovering it hiding, the monster woke up. The trio then ran to avoid chunks of fallen stalagmite until they stopped, discussing how Killersaurus came to this planet and how to get the monster's Plasma Souls. When the creature fully awoken, the trio endured a sandstorm, that was followed by the monster's roar and leaped high to dodge an attack. After dodging the creature's lightning bolt attack, the trio decided to attack it. Garm decided to fire his Gatling Shots at the behemoth, but it protected itself with an energy shield. Barel then launched his Lightning Boomerang at the creature, but it absorbed it into his body. Magna then summoned his Lightning Claw to attack, but the monster launched a plasma ring to knock him out of the air. He tried again, but this time, he saw a vision of a new sword before dodging another of Killersaurus's attacks. When the creature fired his lighting again, Magna deflected it, but at the price of his own weapon. Magna then retreated and was joined by the others. Killersaurus fired another lightning weapon at them, but this time, Garm countered it with his Gatling Gun. Unfortunately, he too lost his weapon afterwards. Magna then summoned his inner power and charged straight at the beast resulting in a small explosion. He may have been knocked back, but, he gained a new sword in the process. After a few moments of discussion, Magna summoned the power of the weapon, lighting it up and striking a major part of Killersaurus's Plasma Souls, and soon after, it left, but not without Magna losing his new sword. Gallery Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers UKillersaurus.jpg silhouetteexs.jpg U-Killersaurus-0.jpg U-Killersaurus2.jpg|U-Killersaurus vs. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack and Ace U-Killersaurus-1.jpg Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Ultrafrontier.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus 001.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus 002.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus 003.jpg MMRUF-U-Killersaurus Screenshot 004.jpg Miscellaneous 201102281442425ab.jpg Neos.jpg U-Killersaurus-2.jpg|U-Killersaurus in a stage show Sherogen_09_cs1w1_x720.jpg id:U-Killersaurus Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraman F Kaiju